


【乙女向】情窦

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cheating, F/M, technically speaking you have an affair with your boyfriend's hot dad, 乙女向 - Freeform, 千万不要点进来, 硬盘文学大法好, 自娱自乐ooc产物, 这次不是小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 乙女向，维吉尔/你/尼禄。设定是现代校园背景。大概是个“爸爸抢走了儿子女朋友，等他不在家时趁虚而入”的故事。中篇，大概3-4章完结。
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢群里妹妹们在深夜例行“🐓言🐓语”环节为我提供灵感（梗是自己想的  
> 上次让尼禄在《完美家庭》偷吃了爸爸的老婆，这次也应该轮到爸爸夺走自己的女朋友了吧（喂  
> 

删文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国庆中秋快乐~今年留校寂寞如雪就不回家了，写写黄文休息一下（蹲墙角


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摸了。

删文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 累了。爬了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如何描写焦虑？  
> ——成为焦虑本身。

删文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在be的道路上一去不复返，沉思。


End file.
